Ed is Accidentally in Love with Envy
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: “Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream,” Edward fixed Envy with a heated stare, “never ever end of all this love!” --Sequel to ‘Envy Belongs With Ed’ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TESSA!


**Title:** Ed is Accidentally in Love with Envy

**Summary:** "_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_," Edward fixed Envy with a heated stare, "_never ever end of all this love_!" -Sequel to 'Envy Belongs With Ed'

**Warnings:** Um… Yummy yaoi, fluff of the icky uber cute and non-Circus kind….. FUN DANCING WITH FLETCHER! Also: This is the final installment of my Edvy Trilogy (Envy's the Sin That Ed Would Be Sinning For(1), Envy Belongs With Ed(2), Ed is Accidentally in Love with Envy(FINALE)) so don't ask for a sequel.

**Pairings:** Ed/Envy, Al/Russell

**Disclaimer:** God if I owned FMA it wouldn't be what it is today. Got it? I NO OWNY.

Author: Your favorite Circus act: TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TESSA!**_

* * *

The window was wide open, letting in a gentle breeze. Thankfully, it was summer time which meant that there wasn't to be impromptu storms or heavy winds. If that happened, God help him, Edward Elric would hunt that weatherman down like a dog, beat him shitless, and leave him in an alley to die. There weren't any storms yet, but said weatherman couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

The golden eyed blond was lounging on his bed, doing his summer packet. Since he was going to be a senior next year, he was signing up for all sorts of extracurricular activities that would, hopefully, work around their band practice. There was also the fact that, since he was considering majoring in Spanish when he got into college, he had to do extra Spanish work staring over the break. That was what he was doing. A huge as hell Spanish packet that, hopefully, the blond would understand. He smiled pleasantly. Ever since he and Envy got together, he was a lot happier. In fact, he hoped they would be couple of the year at the end of senior year. Maes and Roy were his current idols for that position. Roy with his threats and Maes with his "I'm Wolf in a Bunny Body" theme going on.

There was just one teensy weensy problem. Edward couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was in love and with the man he loved dearly. After having to hide it for God counts how many years, it was sort of hard for him to be able to confess and understand and all this emotional stuff that wasn't spouting lies of 'oh, you're my friend' to Envy. If that made no sense, good. That's how Edward feels. Sighing, the blond rolled onto his back, coming dangerously close to toppling off the bed.

Laughing nervously, Ed swung his feet over the edge of his bed. The eighteen year old stood and made his way toward his guitar which he had taken to placing by his dresser instead of his constantly abused closet. However, his guitar wasn't his aim. His aim was the CD player sitting on the dresser beside the guitar. He cast his gaze to the window. Nope. Envy still had his window closed and the blinds drawn. He wasn't home. They decided that, since they were going out now, they would leave their windows wide open when they were home to chat or just sit "together". Well, either way, it was sort of good Envy wasn't home. He wouldn't hear Edward sing the song he was going to sing. He turned the volume up to its loudest before pressing play and sighed, placing his tan finger on the button everyone in the Elric and Tringham household sans Edward dreaded when the blondest Elric was in one of his moods. He pushed the button in and smirked as sound blared out. A bird screamed and vacated the tree just below Ed's window.

He picked up his water bottle, taking a swig of the crystalline liquid. He dragged a hand across his mouth and cleared his throat.

"_So he said 'What's the problem baby_?'" Edward sang, using the water bottle as a make-shift microphone. "_What's the problem? I don't know! Well maybe I'm in love_!" He paused and laughed, tossing his water bottle over his shoulder. He spun over toward his window and leaned out, looking down at the tree. "_Love_!" he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "_Think about it! Every time I think about it_," he plugged his ears and yelled, not sang, "_CAN'T STOP THINKING 'BOUT IT_!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around his middle, looking up at the window across from his.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this_?" He laughed and shook his head, his braid hitting him in the face. "_Just to cure it_," he shrugged despite the fact that no one was watching. He was always a show off like that. "_Cause I can't ignore it if it's love_." He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and swooned. "_Love! Makes me wanna turn around_," he spun around and faced his room, sweeping his arms out as if he was going to give the room a great big wide happy hug, "_and face me but I don't know nothin' 'bout love_!" he smacked his own forehead and laughed, taking his hair from its normal braid.

Running his fingers through his hair, he continued singing, ignoring the opening door to his room. "_Come on, come on_!" he sang loudly, "_Turn a little faster_!" He twirled in a circle, shaking his head to make his hair fly around his face. "_Come on, come on_!" he ran his fingers through his hair only to shake it again. His bright gold eyes landed on the blond pair in his door way. Russell and Alphonse stared at him, amusement in their eyes. He turned back to the window ledge, paling slightly. Envy was smirking at him from across the way. _Ignore, ignore_, Edward repeated in his head. He leapt onto the sill and faced his room. "_The world will follow after, come on, come on_!" He stepped lightly into the room and grabbed Alphonse. "_'Cause everybody's after_," Alphonse joined in just for a moment, "_Love_!"

The blond siblings laughed and hugged before Ed began singing again after glancing over his shoulder. Envy had come through the window and was sitting on the sill, kicking his feet. He smiled cheerfully when Edward glanced at him.

"_So I said I'm a snowball runnin'_," Edward sang, leaping onto his bed. His fingers found their place on his air guitar like those long months ago. He tangled his fingers in his hair. Envy had stood up, staring curiously at his lover. "_Runnin' down into the spring that's comin'_," Edward took a running leap off of his bed, "_all this love_!" Envy laughed nervously when the blond landed only inches from him, their noses bumping. Ed turned his head away. He threw his arms around the green-ette's neck. "_Melting under green skies_," the blond tugged on a strand of Envy's green hair, "_belting out sunlight_," the oldest Elric fluttered his lashes to reveal in rapid fire sunlight golden eyes, "_Shimmering love_!"

He spun away from Envy, tangling his fingers in his own golden locks. "_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_," Edward fixed Envy with a heated stare, "_never ever end of all this love_!" Russell shot forward, claiming the space behind Edward as his. He slipped his arms around his blond friend's waist, pulling him back so they were flush against each other.

"_Well I didn't mean to do it_," Russell sang.

"_But there's no escaping your love_!" Ed sang back, twisting out of Russell's grip only to throw himself at his fellow blond. He cupped the eldest Tringham's face. He dragged his fingernail down Russell's left cheek. "_These lines of lightning mean_," Russell dipped him and released Edward, causing Envy to dive forward and catch him so his blond lover was sitting on his back. Envy glared and blew a strand of green hair from his face. "_We're never alone, never alone_!" Edward jumped up and pulled Envy up with him. "_No, no come on, come on_!" He grabbed Envy's hand. "_Move a little closer_!" He pulled his green-ette lover close to him. "_Come on, come on_!" He mussed up Envy's hair. "_I wanna hear you whisper come on come on_!" Standing on tip toe, Ed sang in a whisper in Envy's ear, "_Settle down inside my love_!" He slid his arm around the other's waist.

He pulled back but still kept his one arm around Envy's waist. He took his lover's hand with his empty hand and held their arms up in the air.

"_Come on! Come on_!" He jumped and scowled when Envy didn't. "_Jump a little higher_!" Edward sang, leaping into the air with Envy. "_Come on, come on_!" Scooping up Envy bridal style, Edward spun in a circle while still holding his lover's hand. "_If you feel a little lighter! Come on, come on_!" With a teasing grin, Edward tossed Envy into the air, still holding hands with him. As Envy came down, Ed caught him with his other hand connecting with Envy's free hand, landing him gently on the ground. He drew closer to Envy Bradley, pressing their noses together. Ed closed his eyes. "_We were once upon a time in love. We're accidentally in love_." He pecked Envy's lips lightly and pulled away, walking to the window.

He leaned out the window and sighed. "_Accidentally in love_," he whispered, "_Accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love_." He spun around, facing Russell, Envy, Alphonse, and Fletcher who had entered at some point. He shook his head around, mussing up his hair. "_Accidentally in love_!" He stepped over to Fletcher and picked the seven year old up, spinning him around in the air. "_Accidentally in love! Accidentally in love_!" He caught Fletcher and kept him in his arms, kissing the little one's nose. Edward laughed at the high pitched giggle Fletcher Tringham emitted.

"_Accidentally_…." Edward grinned, nuzzling Fletcher's neck. "_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love! Accidentally I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love accidentally_!" The blond duo spun to Envy and Ed dragged his lover to the window, jumping onto the sill with Fletcher still in arm. He tugged Envy up with him and pulled Envy as close as he could what with Fletcher between them. "_Come on, come on! Spin a little tighter_!" Envy crushed the littlest Tringham between him and his lover and spun the two blonds with him. "_Come on! Come on! The world's a little brighter_!" Fletcher laughed at the spinning, not noticing that he could potentially fall off the window sill and to his death at any moment. "_Come on! Come on! Getcher self inside now_!" Envy stepped back off the sill and caught Ed who fell forward, Fletcher giggling in cheer the whole time.

Fletcher, sensing and icky lovey moment about to happen between the two teens who had danced with him, wriggled out of the older blond's grasp and ran to Russell who led him and Alphonse out. "_Love… I'm in love_!" Envy dropped to his knees and cradled the blond to him, brining their lips together in a gentle, loving caress.

"I love you, En," whispered Edward.

"I love you, Chibi-Chan," Envy whispered back, winking. Ed snarled playfully and brought their lips together again, pushing against Envy so the green-ette was flat on the floor and Ed was towering over him, their lips still together.


End file.
